I Am Never Alone At All
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: Weiss may not have her family anymore, but who said they not are going to be with her? Necromancer AU and image belong to the creator of the AU.


Jaune Arc look at ceiling of the elevator that Team JNPR are currently riding in to Ozpin's office at the top of Beacon Tower of Beacon Academy. And he wonder what was going on.

"I wonder what cause Ozpin to bring us to his office?"

His partner, Pyrrha Nikos, response to his question with an unsure, but with a similar question look on her face.

"I'm not sure, Jaune. But it could be important."

"Yeah, it possible something important or something."

Jaune continue to stare at the ceiling of the elevator and wondering what it is. ' _Is it that important for Ozpin to call us to his office?_ '

Jaune then snap from his thought when the elevator has halt to a stop, notifying them that they have arrive at their destination of choice as the elevator door open for them, leading to Ozpin's office on top of Beacon Tower, which reveal the room to have clock work gears placed from left to right, up to bottom and with the gears moving left to right, right to left, up to bottom, bottom to up.

Team JNPR made their way to Ozpin's desk with him facing toward the window of his office as Nora Valkyrie clippingly and cheerfully greeted to Ozpin for Team JNPR with her partner, Lie Ren, stand beside her with his usual silent demeanor as Team JNPR look at the old man.

"HI! MR. OZPIN!"

Ozpin then swivel his chair around to greet his student in calm voice.

"Hello to you, too. Team JNPR."

Jaune then decide asked Ozpin of what is so important that he need to call Team JNPR up to the office?

"Why did you called us up here? Something important going on?"

Ozpin look at the young blonde man with his calm look as he is ready to answer their question of what is going on.

"Actually... two important things has come up, but both important noneless to tell you because they are important news."

Ren raise an eyebrow of interst at Ozpin with that news of these two thing important happening right now as their speak.

"What the first news?"

Ozpin sigh to himself as he give out an answer for the news.

"First... this news is a bad news. There were several first years Hunters and Huntresses in-training teams that were on an mission to Emerald Forest were killed by Grimms earlier this week. And they were all, but killed."

Pyrrha look at the old man with confusion on her face.

"Isn't that kinda, well you know... normal for first years Hunters and Huntresses in-training to be killed on mission?"

Ozpin then response to Pyrrha's question about that news as he get up from his chair and look out at the window while holding his cup to drink his coffee from.

"Yes. But this one is different..."

Then Team JNPR has their faces have look of corcerns on their faces, even with Nora as well, as they look at the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Jaune then spoke to him.

"Different? What you mean this one is different from the others incidents involving several Hunters and Huntresses in-training team deaths?"

"Well, you see..."

Ozpin signed in frustion of this news to him as he giving it to Team JNPR.

"They were all, but killed by an single grimm. Not a dozens, not a few hundreds, not even a thousands grimms, but one, single, lonely grimm has killed them all."

Team JNPR were very shocked by this news. They knew that all of Hunters and Huntresses in-training teams deaths on mission were usually caused by overwhelming numbers of grimms. But not this one, no... it was a single grimm that killed several of first years teams.

Being killed by overwhelming amount of grimms were acceptable, but this! This single grimm! This single incident was just... _catastrophic_!

It has proven that whatever this grimm was, it was dangerous! They have faced dangerous grimms like a Goliath or a Cephalopod Grimm, but this is nothing like this before! This grimm! It was like... on whole new level of dangerous! Even higher then those mention above!

Team JNPR were shocked for a few moment, but they manage to regain their composite and Nora manage to regain her usual bubbling-self. But it is was evidence on their faces they were still shock and terrified of this news.

Ozpin seem to notice this and he knew it was the reaction that he has expected.

"Yes, i knew you would shocked by this. But i too was shocked by this news as well. I didn't think for all my years of experience that a single grimm could kill several teams at once... but i guess that grimm has proving me wrong, i feared."

Ozpin inhaled some air in the room before decide to tell them the other important news.

"Anyway... i have, luckly, some good news through."

Team J_PR were curious of this news while Nora... is being Nora... is quite excited by this and really want to hear this good news.

"Good news?! Tell me! Are we getting an new upgrade for our weapon? An entire army to hunt the grimm? An engagement rings for me and Ren?!"

Ren just signed, face palm with one of his hands, and shook his head at the last sentence Nora said while both Jaune and Pyrrha laugh at it. Ozpin just chuckle at those answers Nora has giving out.

"No, Nora."

"Awwwwwww..."

Jaune then asked Ozpin of what it is.

"What is it then?"

"Weiss Schnee is coming back from a whole 1 month of training with Velvet at the island of Ida in a few hours."

Team J_PR were relieved by that news. After the shock of the first, something quite relieving has them quite relieve them from it. Nora was even more excitied then ever that she start bouncing around in the room.

"YYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY!"

But Ren has manage to calm her down enough that she doesn't destroy the headmaster office like the last time she was in here. It was quite the make up rebuilding Nora has to do.

But the rest of Team JNPR were happy as well, especially Jaune, because he is happy that one member of Team RWBY is coming back...

"Yeah. She coming back from a whole month of training... a whole month since Ruby, Blake, and Yang has their funeral after 3 days since their... deaths, leaving Weiss as the sole survivor."

The room has fell to the mention of the deaths of 3 member of Team RWBY, which are... Ruby, Blake, and Yang. Leaving only Weiss as the survivor of the attack that took their lives away.

Jaune then regain his usual self and decide to asked Ozpin of when and where they gonna meet her, again.

"So when and where are we gonna meet her?"

"Actually..."

Ozpin then inhaled before continuing of what he was about to say.

"You need to this mission first. Your meet Weiss later... right now. Find this grimm and kill it. It is way too dangerous for us to let it live."

Team JNPR were disappointed that they not gonna meet Weiss first, but this mission is way more important then meeting an old friend. They nodded at him and left to the elevator when they go down in.

Ozpin just look through his window... and wondering if whatever this grimm... is the result of something from his past. ' _This grimm... is it truely him? Or is it something else entirely different?_ '

Ozpin decide to keep those thoughts to himself, and himself alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the VTOL Landing Pads..._

It was normal at the landing pads, with Bullhead coming and going, carrying students to their mission or carrying goods for academy.

Then... an unusual sound is heard, and it reveal itself to be a type of small Atlesian Airship as it is heading toward one of the dock for special kind of airship like it. When its landed at one of the docks... one of the automantic sliding doors slide open, revealing a rabbit faunus with long brown hair known as Velvet as she walked out with an unknown person in the shadow beheld her getting ready to get off of the airship.

"Look like Beacon Academy haven't changed that much when we were gone. I can't believe it be a whole month since we're gone and noting much has changed... right, Weiss?"

"Yes, Velvet."

Then the person, who was 6.7 feet tall woman, step out of the shadow of the airship and she reveal herself to be none other then Weiss, the Heiress of the Schnee Company, as she look around Beacon, seeing nothing much has changed...

"I'm not surprised that Beacon is still the same even after a whole month away from it."

Velvet then reply to Weiss' comment.

"Yes. I know that feeling as well too, Weiss."

Then... they heard someone shouting.

"Velvet!"

Velvet quickly recognize that voice and saw somebody running toward her.

"Wait, is that... COCO!?"

Velvet was surprised to see her partner, or more-specify, her lover, only for Coco to tackle her partner/lover and hugging her before lifting in the air while spinning, with both of them laughing.

"COCO!"

"VELVET!"

Weiss, on the other hand... just shook her head and breath at the sight of Coco and Velvet being together while she smiled at them. With both Coco and Velvet's teammates, Fox and Yatsuhashi, coming up beside Weiss on her left side and seeing their own teammates being together.

Weiss asked them this.

"Those two never seem to changed, don't they?"

Both of them reply with an 'nope' before Coco has setting Velvet down to meet her other teammates. Velvet decide to ask her a question.

"So have you been, Coco?"

"Good... how about you?"

"The same, good as you."

The two talk with each other before their other two males teammates of their team join in while Weiss watch them talk. Weiss then thought of the ways they talked to each other like team member that have known each other for a long time, it make them almost like Team RWBY was...

Then a flicker of pain came a cross Weiss' face as she is reminded of their deaths and chrunch her chest with her right hand. ' _I'm the loneliest of them all, aren't i?_ '

Then... Weiss heard several voices in her head.

' _You're be never alone..._ '

' _We promise..._ '

' _We're be always with you..._ '

Weiss then smile before she heard clickers of heels and look to see Glynda Goodwitch is coming toward Weiss to greet her return to Beacon Academy after the whole month away from Beacon Academy.

"Welcome back to Beacon Academy, Ms Schnee."

"Please, Ms. Glynda Goodwitch. Just call me by my first name, Weiss."

Glynda was surprised by Weiss' suddenly more warmer, more responding, and more kinder nature of a personality then Weiss' usual cold, aloof, and calculating nature of her personality she usually have.

"I'm surprised that over a month... you became way more warmer, more responsive, and more kinder then the cold, aloof, and calculating Weiss i have known for a such a long time now."

Weiss then lightly chuckle.

"I'm still a calculating person, Glynda. But the reason i took a more kinder and more warmer personality is thanked to my team who have help to crack my cold shell."

Both Weiss and Glynda were sadden by reminded of Ruby, Blake, and Yang's death.

"I couldn't believe they have died a mere 1 and a half way from finishing their first years as Hunters and Huntresses in-training before they have the chance to enter into a 2nd year at Beacon Academy."

"I know, Glynda. I know how you feel..."

Then... there a explosion is heard all away from the landing pads and it came all from the battle school courtyard, as if one of the the walls of Beacon Academy were destroyed and grimm are coming from Emerald Forest and entering into the courtyard of the battle school through one of the destroyed walls.

Then the alarm sirens went off, notifying students and teachers to send signals to their rocket-powered lockers to them and to get ready into hunters and huntresses gears with their weapons on as the grimm are coming through one of the walls to prepare them to fight off of the varible of grimms coming through.

Team CVFY wasted no times to signaling their rocket-powered lockers to be send to them and getting ready with their weapons on.

But then there was an other explosion is heard and it was coming from the center of the Beacon and heard an team is already fighting whoever cause the explosion.

Weiss realized that someone or something was planning on destroying the walls with explosion... maybe it was even a grimm.

But right now, she need to head there immediately.

"GLYNDA! I'm going to the center of the school to help the team of whatever grimm they are fighting against!"

Glynda was shocked by this of hearding Weiss heading toward the center of the school to help the team at it, even mean if she has to fight her way through.

"But Ms. Schnee! You just a student! You can't just faced all those grimms alone! You need a team to able to fend them off, but you don't have one right now!"

But Weiss just smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, Glynda. I'm never alone at all."

Glynda then see a temporary flashes of silver, amber, purple, and red colors on Weiss' eyes before her eyes return to their normal light blue color and she suddenly speeded toward the grimm-infested areas between the landing pads and the center of the school... without ever using her glyphs to boost her speed!

Glynda was shocked by this and was unable to explain the temporary flashes of colors in Weiss' eyes or the fact she was able to to head toward the grimm-infesting areas at great speeds without using her glyphs, but for that need to wait as Glynda need to help the other teacher into fighting off the grimms. But it keep Glynda on thought about it, through.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the center of Beacon Academy..._

Team JNPR are fighting against 4 Beowolves with inhuman-looking features on them like both longer legs and arms, bigger hands and feets, an many, many rows of sharps, backward needle-like teeths that they more less of a Beowolf and more like a demon came straight from hell itself in the cloud of dust coming from the explosion and debris that the explosion cause. And right now, they having trouble not because there 4 attacking each teammates at once, but more like they have greater skills, strengths, and speed.

Then Ozpin appear from one of the building where the entrance leading to Beacon Tower is.

"TEAM JNPR! I am to-"

Jaune then interrupted when more important came up.

"OZPIN! LOOK OUT!"

There was suddenly another Beowolves with inhuman-looking features on it appear beheld Ozpin. It attempt to claw the head of the headmaster, only to be barely block by old man by using his crane. It attempt to do it for several more times with Ozpin blocking each of its attack with his crane as well wondering just how it manage to sneak on him. ' _How did it manage sneak up like that? It be years of since being caught off guard, and this Beowolf manage to do it. Just how-_ '

Then another grimm appear beheld Ozpin am he felt this one is not a Beowolf. He just barely turn his head around when the grimm use an object in one of its hands to attempt to kill Ozpin. Ozpin attempt to block the attack with his crane, but the object easily slash through the crane and cut off Ozpin's head off and fling it into the air before it was caught by the mysterious grimm.

The mysterious grimm reveal itself to be an wendigo-like grimm with long horns of a deer and sharp claws called an North Walker before it destroyed Ozpin's head within the palm of its hand and holding somekind of large dagger with the blade color black.

When it look at Team JNPR, it does something that nobody expect... it can speak.

" **Alright, look like that he been taken care of, which boss would be happy about... you guys can go and kill them, i don't care wither if you do it to them or not.** "

Team JNPR didn't have time to react before all of the 5 inhuman-looking Beowolves bounce on Team JNPR all at once. However, before one of them could kill one of Team JNPR, a gunshot was heard and the one attacking Jaune was blown to pierces.

When the dust of the explosion and debris that the explosion cause clear, it is reveal to be Weiss, who has fired her upgraded and redesign weapon, Myrtenaster, which was now a revolver (looking like aS&W Model 500) with a katana blade attach under the barrel with the blade color black as the dagger.

"Get away from my friends, Grimms. Or your dead by my weapon."

The North Walker wasn't even impress by Weiss and just merely consist her an annoyance.

" **One of you go finish her off now.** "

One of the inhuman-looking Beowolves then dashed toward Weiss. Team JNPR were shocked that she is not look she is gonna dodged the attack from one of the inhuman-looking Beowolves. Jaune shouted at her.

"WEISS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DODGE!"

However, before it could kill Weiss, she left her weapon in the air and use the black katana blade of her gun and cut it in two in the middle section of its body.

The North Walker was surprised, but got pretty annoyed and remain unimpress by Weiss.

" **Tsk, that the best you got? A revolver with a katana blade atttach to it?** "

"Who said i'm going to use Myrtenaster to finish the rest of your Beowolves?"

Weiss then put away Myrtenaster to the left side of her hips, shocking both Team JNPR and the North Walker.

"Don't underestimate me."

Jaune thought of what is she doing. ' _What is she doing?! She gonna get herself killed!_ '

But the North Walker on other hand... was actually pretty amused at Weiss' putting away her weapon. Althrough, the North Walker could have sworn it has saw her somewhere, but decide to save it for later.

" **Now that pretty damn funny now. Alright, all 3 of you go kill that woman.** "

The 3 inhuman-looking Beowolves then charge at Weiss in 3 different directions. With Team JNPR unable to stop them, and they could do is shouted at Weiss to run as they have the experience of fighting against them.

Weiss then thought. ' _Don't underestimate me, fool._ '

Then... Weiss closed her eyes and two glyph appear on each of Weiss' hands, then the ice dust started to forming it and gathering ice dust particles from Weiss and the surrounding area until it formed a scythe weapon, or rather to be more specify, Ruby Rose's scythe, Cresant Rose.

Weiss then opened her eyes and look at the weapon she has formed, smiling proudly at her creation.

"Look like Velvet's training has pay off."

Weiss then used the Ice dust-made recreation of Cresant Rose's sniper gun to stop the inhuman-looking Beowolf that was charging her in front of her with a electric dust sniper bullet, paralysing it.

Then she use the scythe to slash across the chest of the inhuman-looking Beowolf that was charging her at the back of her before she turned the scythe into war-scythe mode and she put the bladed under the jaw of one of the inhuman-looking Beowolf and manage to lift it ih the air and thrown it to the paralysis.

Then something happen... Weiss turned her recreation of Cresant Rose into Blake's weapon, Gambol Should, and cut both of the hands of the inhuman-looking Beowolf that was charging her at left side of her and attempt to attack her, then she jump from inhuman-looking Beowolf and use recreation of Gambol Should's metal chain and grapping hook to grab the inhuman-looking Beowolf by the neck and thrown it to the other 2 inhuman-looking Beowolves.

Then she charged at them with great speed and turned Gambol Should into Yang's weapon, Ember Celica, and use to punch through the Beowolves and killing them at once by using a gravity dust shotgun shell. Althrough, Team JNPR could have sworn they have a 'thank you' from those inhuman-looking Beowolves.

Both Team JNPR and the North Walker were shocked of how easily Weiss has recreate her dead teammates weapons, but it also has juggled the North walker's memories and has finally remember Weiss.

" **I know you... your the one of the kills who stole my other 3 kills from me.** "

Team JNPR were confused of it was saying to Weiss, but Weiss, on the other hand, knew what it was talking.

"You might barely remember me, but i remember you and your boss... because you and your boss were the ones who forced me to give fast and painless mercy kill to my teammates."

Team JNPR were shocked by this. Weiss was forced to kill her own teammates just so they won't have much more crueler death in the hand of the North Walker and it boss? The North Walker just chuckle.

" **Your team were idiots who could think they can kill an powerful grimm like me. Althrough you summon a giant knight against, it was too late, they were critially injures and you couldn't save them all. All you could do is to give them an mercy kill, which denied me my kills, which pissed me off. But now... here you are. You can fight me alone? You just going to be destroyed like i did it to you and your team, even if you has help those 4 over there, they are weaken thank to my beowolves i have created from the remains of those humans i have killed.** "

After he said that last sentence, Team JNPR realized that the North Walker was beheld the recents deaths of several teams in Emerald Team.

" **Enough talk. You are alone, you can't defeat me. I am more powerful than you i am...** "

Weiss then put out Myrtenaster and point it toward the North Walker.

"As i said... don't underestimate me."

Then... Weiss summon three glyphs appear beside her in the air and each one has a orb each color of red, purple, and yellow floating in the air.

At the glyph with the red orb, the red orb enter its glyph below it and then the glyph moved downward as a form of a young woman with a cloak and blue highlights who is holding a scythe similar to Ruby's Cresant Rose in her hands started to formed together as the glyph finish it.

At the glyph with the purple orb, the purple orb enter its glyph below and then the glyph moved downward as a form of another young woman, who is a faunus with cat ears who is holding two part of the weapons similar to Blake's Gambol Should in both of her hands started to formed together as the glyph finish it.

At the glyph with the yellow orb, the yellow orb enter its glyph below and then the glyph moved downward as a form of another young woman, who has long, wild hairs with a bit of a flicker of sparks before it stop and wearing a weapon similar to Yang's Ember Ceilca on her waists started to formed together as the glyph finish it.

As for all of these young womens summon, their colors on their cloths, hairs, and even skins are pure white while their eye are empty black eyes with a glowing light blue pupils.

Team JNPR recognize those 3 young womens as Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, which indeed confirm that Weiss has to killed her own teammates to spare them from a more crueler deaths from the North Walker and its boss.

The North Walker just laugh his ass off at the summons teammates that Weiss has summoned to faced the North Walker.

" **You seriously think those worthless summons can defeat me?! Hahaha! I mean... they like that other summon of you've! Hahahaha! Emotionless copy of themselves that you can command! Hahaha! It has only proven that... YOU ARE WEAK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Then... the summons that Weiss has summoned did something that nobody even expect, not even Team JNPR or even the North Walker... they spoke as like their past-selves. With Ruby speaking first.

" _Weiss is not weak, you monster!_ "

Both Team JNPR and the North Walker were shocked by this because this is the first they have heard a summon talked like their past-selves. With all of Team JNPR thinking. ' _is that Ruby speaking?!_ '

" **WHAT?!** "

Blake then speak as well.

" _That right. You may have kill a teammates, but not their bonds between them!_ "

Yang then speak as well, too.

" _Yeah, Weiss may have killed ours bodies, but not ours souls! We will stand along her until the day she died!_ "

Weiss then ended their speech with her speech.

"We are Team RWBY..."

Then all 4 of them spoke at once.

"AND OUR BONDS BETWEEN US WILL NEVER BE BROKEN!"

Then... Yang actived her Semblance and charge at the North Walker before using Ember Ceilca to punching it in the face, sending it flying toward the other directions.

Blake then used her weapon's metal chain to grab the North Walker by the neck while saying a line from a character from a mature-content game.

" _GET OVER HERE!_ "

Then she pull the North Walker toward both Ruby and Weiss, with both of them looking at each other, nodding and smiling at each other before both of them dashed at the incoming North Walker with great speed, with Ruby transforming her weapon to war scythe mode and Weiss summon the Knight's arm and gauntlet with its giant sword in its hand before both of them spinned with their weapons and slash through the North Walker's body with it echoes its final lines before its body vaporize into the air.

" **But- How? I'm supposed to more powerful then the likes of you...** "

As the body of the North Walker vaporing into the air while Team RWBY watch its vaporing into the air. A sun ray then hit Weiss on the eyes.

Both Weiss and summoned teammates look up to the skys as the sun pierce through the cloud covering it like an holy sword defeating an ancient evil.

"I Am Never Alone At All..."

Team RWBY then smiled, as far their concern... they will be together... forever and ever... until the end of times...

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... it a Necromancer AU... but with a twist! It actually involve shipping! But which ship you may ask? Well... it White Rose and Bumblebee! Yay, shipper! And no... this is not a one-shot... this just a mini-series, like possible around 4 to 6 chapters long, i'm going to update once in a while. Yeah, whenever i feel like it. I know that might sound long, but i got other fanfics to do. Maybe i have time to finish it.**


End file.
